


BatFamily Gay Fic

by Hiiragay



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bat Fam, Fluff, M/M, MalexMale, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiiragay/pseuds/Hiiragay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles that came together to become the Bat Fam Gay Fic! All of these are my favourite pairings and don't judge me. <br/>I got some inspirations from drawings.<br/>And yea, I'm a piece of shit, so this story is sorta terrible,<br/>sorrynotsorry so yes, enjoy!<br/>Batgirls are not necessarily included but Steph, Cass and Babs are here, but not paired with anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is getting lonely with Dick being to occupied with Jason, Damian is there

Tim stared at his bowl of cereal, his brothers would always bicker in the morning and Tim would just be the small bystander. He sometimes wished that Dick would remember to be with him, walk him to school and would tuck him into bed. Ever since Jason and Dick started dating, Tim was the third wheel, Dick barely spends time with him and Jason doesn’t really like Tim. So, Tim is simply the third brother that’s forgotten and never cared for, it doesn’t mean Dick doesn’t love him. I mean, Dick is still concern about Tim, but it feels like his brothers never pays attention to him.

 

            Bruce hardly pays attention, but Tim understands, and Jason doesn’t really like Tim because he believes Tim to be his replacement, since his death. And, Dick well, before he and Jason started dating, Dick would always pay attention to Tim no matter what, and Tim regretted those times to push Dick away and repeat “I’m busy” or “Stop it” or “Dick, I’ll hang out with you later”, Dick was trying to get Tim’s attention and he pushed him away, and right now, Dick was deserving the attention he has been seeking.

 

            And Tim deserves the rejection, for pushing his brother away multiple times. Alfred hands Tim his lunch and peeked at his wristwatch “Time to go, Master Timothy, would you like m—“

 

            Tim quickly cut him off “No, no Alfred, it’s fine, I can walk to school”

 

            Alfred raised an eyebrow and nods, he quickly made his way to the kitchen and Dick raised his head from the bowl of oatmeal he was eating “The streets to you’re school is pretty dangerous Tim, you sure you don’t want Alfred to walk with you?” concern lacing his voice.

 

            Tim shouldered his backpack, and nodded “Yes, I’ll be fine I can take care of myself” he quickly walked to the living room to put on his sneakers. When his brothers couldn’t see him he knew Jason asks “What’s wrong with Tim?” his voice was faint, from the distance Tim was, but still Tim could hear them.

 

            Tim hiked up his black Converse High-tops and was about to walk out, when a shorter figure stopped him in his tracks. Damian was standing in front of him, Tim raised and eyebrow and asks “Aren’t you suppose to be at school?” as much as Tim hates Damian, it’s still a brother’s concern to know if you’re younger sibling should be at school or not.

            “I am here to escort you to you’re school” Damian mumbled, his voice barely audible, but Tim heard it.

 

            “Did Alfred asked you to do so? Or was it Bruce?” Tim asked, knowing very well that those two adults would be concern of him walking around Gotham’s street alone.

 

            “No, father and Pennyworth knows you are more than capable to fend yourself in Gotham” Damian stated simply, Tim raised an eyebrow at his adopted brother.

 

            “Then…why are you escorting me to school?” Tim asked, it was the main question of this conversation, I mean Damian hates his guts.

 

            Silent. No answer from the younger Robin. Tim started calculating answers, probably Damian set up a trap of some kind? Or maybe he wants to tell Tim something in secret or maybe some tips on how to win Stephanie over? I mean, Damian likes Stephanie, Tim was over her months ago, but Damian didn’t seem as interested in Stephanie as he was when Tim was dating her.

 

            Then again…

 

            “Dami, are you _concern_ for my well-being?” Tim asked, smiling a little bit. Damian quickly tensed.

 

            “Nonsense Drake! I would never—“ Damian was cut off when Tim placed a soft kiss on his brother’s forehead.

 

            “If it makes you happy, you can escort me to school” Tim suggests and both of them went out the door and Barbara hiding behind the couch squealing “I SHIP THEM SO FUCKING HARD!” she whispers when she passed out.

**The End**


	2. JayDick: Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick got together and adopts a kid. And then one fateful day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at drabbles, so please leave a comment

Jason was finally sleeping peacefully, he never thought he’ll be able to sleep like this ever again, since he and Dick adopted Alex, they never get enough sleep. Or peaceful sleep. 

 

But his peaceful slumber was disturbed by desperate shaking from his lover.

 

“Ugh” Jason muttered as he turned to see a panicked Dick Grayson. Jason sat up, but was not fully awake. “What do you want, Dick?” Jason questioned irritated by Dick.

 

“I can’t find Alex” Dick answered, panic in his voice. Jason rolled his eyes, now fully awake, Alex has been hanging out with Uncle Dami and Tim for a while now, probably he learned some tricks of escaping his playpen. 

 

Alex was too big for his crib and he enjoys sleeping in his playpen. But it didn’t make sense that he could that 2 year old was able to escape a playpen that’s really high for him. He’s not even 2 yet and Dick is claiming he’s gone missing. 

 

Jason got up and ran a hand through his hair. “He’s probably in the kitchen, y’know how much he likes our ceramic coffee mugs” Jason suggested and he walked lazily to the kitchen. They lived in Jason’s apartment, a very big apartment. The Manor was too crowded for another kid, but Bruce still looks after his eldest son, especially his favourite {Dick}. 

 

Alex has a weird interest in mugs and pottery, that is why, he always asks his dad to buy him a new bottle every month. 

 

Jason opened the door to the kitchen and didn’t see any trace of Alex. Usually Alex would leave a trail of cookie crumbs, or at least food. But, there was none on the floor. Jason checked the Living Room, the Bathroom and the cupboards, just in case he thought that Alex is playing hide and seek again.

 

But, no sign of the child.

 

Jason started panicking and Dick was searching all the places where the baby could possibly hide. They both stared at one another before hearing the window creaked open.

 

_‘Oh God, no…’_  

 

Jason quickly ran to the window and looked down there, no sign of blood, which means, he must’ve fallen on someone, he hoped it wasn’t someone who will kidnap children or whatever..

 

Dick kept looking around and he heard someone banging on the door “DICK! OPEN UP!”. Dick rushed from the bathroom and opened the door, to see Tim holding a smiling baby Alex. Tim’s looks like he haven’t slept in _months_ and his hair was messed up. Tim shoved Alex in Dick’s arms, a little too roughly. “A baby dropped out of you’re window” Tim stated simply and marched away. 

 

Dick stared after him and then at Alex, who was giggling happily. Jason shook his head and said “This is all Damian’s fault”. Dick rolled his eyes and went into the Living Room, while Jason shut the door. From that day on, they locked all windows and doors, so the baby won’t scare his parents, ever again.

 

Dick sat on the couch “Well, Alex was being an innocent child” Dick stated as he let Alex play on his lap. Jason ruffled the boy’s hair and nods “If the kid can sneak off under our noses like that when he’s a baby, he’ll be the Master of Stealth in the future” Jason smiles as Dick laughs softly. 

 

Dick smiled as Alex tugged on Jason’s shirt, Jason smiled and pulled the baby from the vigilante’s lap “You gave me and mommy a heart attack, y’know that right?” Jason whispered as the baby laughs and smack his chest. 

 

Dick punch his shoulder softly “Since when was I Mommy?” Dick asked, a little irritated that Jason sees him as the mother, just because _he’s_ the one getting filled _he’s_ the one taking care of the baby most of the time. Does.Not.Make.Him.A.Mother. They agreed that Dick would be Papa, but now Jason is back to ‘Mommy’. 

 

Jason laughs and shrugs “Thought it suits you in a way” Jason laughs harder as Dick shoved Jason away, but Jason only, moved back a bit, “Gees, don’t be so mad, Dickie, I won’t use it when he’s older” Jason shuffled a bit closer and breathed down Dick’s neck, which made him shuddered. 

 

Alex smiles and reaches out for Dick “Mwuama” he said, and giggled when Dick picked him up. Jason smiled sheepishly at Dick “Well, he won’t be calling you that in the future right?” Jason scratched the back of his head and Dick bat-glared at him. 

 

“No sex for a week”

 

“Oh COME ON!”

 

**The End**

 


	3. JayTim: The Way They Stared At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has to pick up his boyfriend Tim, from school. Tim doesn't like the way the cheerleaders look at his boyfriend. Much less the one that tried to ask him out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at JayTim drabbles so bare with me

 

Jason parked his motorbike on the side of the street and entered the building. Tim’s school is pretty big, so if you didn’t memorize the map, you’ll get lost. But, luckily, Jason knew exactly where the Principal’s office is. It took him 5 minutes to get there, since it’s pretty far away.

 

A lot of seniors looked at him drooling, not much boys, because a lot of them are straight. But, a lot of girls, seriously, he thought one was about to say hello to him. But, stop. Jason knocked on the Office Door and entered, the Principal was an elderly man, though still young. Tim was fiddling with his thumbs as Jason took a seat next to him.

 

            The Principal, Mr. West {Wally’s Dad} gestured a seat and Tim sighed as Jason asked “Well, why was I called?”. The Principal sighed and rubbed his scalp “You’re brother was the on that I called.” He said, as his eyes questioned ‘Where is he?’. Jason shrugs as he answers “Dick is busy, so he told me to be here, if Tim got into a fight again, he can talk to him about –“ Jason was cut off, when Mr. West quickly added “Tim didn’t get into any sort of fight, he sent three young men to the nurse, he broken their shins, neck and ribs” He looked at Tim with the ‘You know better’ look. Jason looked at Tim slightly surprised “Mind telling me why little brother?” Jason leaned back, as Tim refused to make eye-contact “They were teasing Jamie for being gay, at first it started off with words, which me and Jaime deflected, but then it got physical and they started pushing him around and spreading the word that Jaime Reyes is gay. And when they teased him about his relationship with Bart I lost it.”

 

            Jason eyes widened and he stared at Mr. West in shock, that happened and the principal did _nothing_?! Jason almost yelled, but he bit back, he knew better. Jason sighed and rubbed his temples “Alright, come on Tim, I might be going soft on you now, but Dick would punish you. Thank you for you’re time Mr. West” Jason said as he pulled Tim up gently and they went out, the hallway was empty, and Jason pinned Tim to the wall. Kissing him gently.

 

            They were in that position for a few seconds and broke off. Tim was blushing madly, and Jason chuckled. “I did say that I’ll go soft on ya, didn’t I?”Jason said, as they went to the entrance of Gotham Academy.

 

            “Not funny, Jay, you know how I feel about being affectionate in Public Areas, especially here”Tim said, hiding a blush behind his sleeve. Jason chuckled and when they went out a few students glanced at them, but didn’t really care, since Tim was there, Tim was known to be nerd. And nobody was to date the nerd’s brother. Except for the cheerleader group who was in hearing-range and whispering about Jason.

 

“Look at that hottie”

 

“I wish I dated him”

 

“Is he single?”

 

“Wait, is that Tim’s brother?”

 

“But, he is kinda hot”

 

“Steph, it’s you’re time to shine, go ask him out!”

 

“Babs, you know I can’t do that”

 

“Steph, you’ve been crushing on him ever since you saw him!”

 

“But..”

 

“Steph you’re pretty and who wouldn’t want to date a pretty cheerleader?”

 

“I don’t know Cass, what if he knows that we pick on Tim?”

 

“He probably wouldn’t believe him”

 

“Babs, you have a crush on him too..”

 

Their voices trailed off as Tim growled, Jason laughed as he set Tim’s backpack somewhere where it couldn’t slip, last time it happened, Tim limited any type of romantic body contact and it made Jason suffered for a whole month. Just because he lost his favorite calculator.

“It was from my first days of being Robin” he said “If I ever lost it I’ll go bananas” he said, and he did.

 

When Jason revved up the engine he heard a few footsteps coming he spared a glance at a blonde cheerleader coming their way, her face flush, but confidence was twinkling in her eyes.

 

Before she went anywhere near them, Tim pulled Jason into a kiss, and the girl stopped frozen in her tracks. He smirked and made his way to the back seat. He mumbled “Try to stack that up into a pyramid, Brown” and Jason couldn’t believe his brother just did that. He was so proud. Maybe he could convince Bruce and Dick not to do give him any harsh punishments.

 

He looked back before riding to the Manor “I thought you hate Public Display of Affection?” he question, quirking an eye-brow. Tim rolled his eyes and said “Sometimes, Jay, we have to compromise” and off they went, leaving a trail of smoke in the air.

**The End**


	4. BruDick: Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wasn’t really fond of Halloween, and Dick got an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suppose to be dirty and it became weird

Dick wanted to accompany Damian trick-or-treating but Bruce didn’t want to go. Bruce was stubborn like that, ever since his parent’s death, he refused to do any celebrations such halloween, valentines, etc. He did celebrate Happy New Year and Thanksgiving, but that was because it’s apart of the American ceremonies. 

 

Funny, how two boys that lost their parents in a young age, can be a grumpy ol’ super bat and the other a happy-go-lucky Robin. 

 

Dick begged Bruce to go but, still, Bruce won’t budge. Dick already tried to make a deal with him and maybe threaten to withdraw, but Bruce is still…Bruce.

 

So, Dick got an idea, he asked Barbara for advice and she smirked “Oh, I know exactly what you need to do” she got closer to Dick’s ear and whispered “Use this…” and Dick have never been so grateful for a friend like Babs.

 

The day before Trick or treating, Dick woke up first in the morning, he snuck out as Bruce slept in, because it’s a Saturday. 

 

Bruce felt the bed next to him empty, but the warmth is still there, ‘ _He’s probably eating some cereal…or buying the new Halloween edition’_ Bruce thought as he slept, his alarm buzzed to let him know that it’s time to get up or have a headache. 

 

He sat up and rubbed his head, and in the same time, Dick entered the room, but not in the way Bruce expected.

 

Bruce stared at Dick, mouth hanging open slightly and Dick laughed at his reaction, he was wearing his old Robin suit. What caught Bruce’s attention are his bare thighs and it’s gonna attract too much unwanted attention. Bruce stood up, still he’s taller than Dick and after all these years of giving him food for proper growth…

 

Bruce tugged at Dick’s shirt, and simply said “You’re not wearing this”. Dick laughed and took his hand away, “What? It’s not like the parents are gonna complain, seriously, adults let 14 year olds fight druggies, murderers and Joker, what else? Besides, I can claim it was a dare from one of my friends” Dick said, and before he walked out, Bruce shut the door and pushed him back on the bed. 

 

They wrestled there for awhile, and Dick laughed in defeat. Bruce whispered in Dick’s ear,“You’re not wearing this” his hot breath traveling down Dick’s neck, made Dick shivered, but he said “Nope, still gonna wear it, unless you come with us for trick-or-treating” Dick smiled and still Bruce shook his head, “Nope, still no” Bruce kissed Dick’s neck and Dick shivered visibly, the young hero sat up and pouted “So Batman’s just gonna let his beloved be raped?” 

 

Bruce just grumbled as he was in a Red Hood costume and Dick in a Batman. Damian wanted to be a vampire, but he changed to be Robin. 

 

And they went out trick-or-treating

 

“I hate you so much right now, Dick”

 

“I know you mean _love~_ ” 

 

**The End**

 


	5. TimDami: (Second Part of the First Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {A little inspiration from a commentor} Tim brought home his crush and Damian does not approve and Jason and Dick are just there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything

After school was over, he parted away from his two best friends, Bart and Jaime as he made his way to the back of the school. He usually went there when he wants to have alone time and read a book or a sketch a drawing. He sat down on the grass and open his book _The Alchemyst._ He barely get to read the book, because of being Red Robin, doing his baby-sitting service and The Alchemyst is pretty interesting, even though the title itself was misspelled. 

 

Chapter 24…4 minutes later he could feel a shadow-looming over him. He look up to see Conner Kent, Gotham Academy’s Star Baseball Player and Football Player. Son of Clark Kent, famous Journalist in Washington D.C. 2nd most respected man in the school. (Remember Bruce Wayne kids…remember). Conner’s sky blue eyes watched him with curiosity and the usual gloom, he’s not really a social person. But, he did somehow saved Tim from crashing into a bus and being bullied to death. 

 

“Hey Tim” he said and sat next to him. Tim was slightly surprised that Conner remembered his name, even though Conner saved his ass twice months ago. 

 

“Uh, hey Conner” Tim greeted closing his book, they sat there in silence and Tim piped up “Uhmm, so how was the Baseball game last week?” Tim asked, trying to punctured the ice between them.

 

Conner’s eyes lit up and said “Oh yea! It was pretty great, I mean I accidentally picked up a rock that looked like a ball and threw it at the opponent and now my pa thinks I’m very serious when it comes to team vs team”

 

Tim giggled and rubbed his nose “Well, you didn’t get in trouble did you?” he asked a little bit concern. Even though Conner could be a jerk sometimes, he’s innocent. Ask him what’s porn and he’s already like “Uhm, what?” See, he’s fucking innocent to not even know what porn is!

 

Conner shrugged “He said that if I get a good grade on my Math and Science Exam I’ll stay on my Football team” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Tim stared at him and smiled “I could help. Science and Math are my two favourite subjects, if it means you know, you staying on the team, I know they’ll be very unhappy when they’re best player was told to get out.” 

 

Conner grinned and said “You sure do know a lot about me”

 

Tim blushed and smiled “Well, you were a little bit well known to my friends” 

 

Conner smiled and helped Tim up “Well, we should get going, my pa’s gonna get mad at me, want me to walk you home? It’s Gotham” Conner offered.

 

Tim blushed darker and nodded “Uh, sure. My brothers wouldn’t mind you anyways” Tim said, but something in the corner of his mind a voice whispered _‘except Damian, you noob!’_ But, Tim didn’t listened instead he walked home with Conner.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

When Tim and Conner reached home, Tim asked “Hey Con, want me to start helping you study? Since, well you protected me from that guy…” 

 

On their way home, a guy nearly kidnapped Tim, if Conner wasn’t there to knock the guy out cold. And now, Tim was being clingy. _‘great’_ he thought _‘way to make a first move with you’re crush, Tim’_ It’s true, that Tim has a small crush on Conner—-Oh you know what? I’m lying a HUGE crush on Conner, like Wayne Enterprises famous huge.

 

They walked towards the doorstep and Tim rang the doorbell. Alfred opened the door and his eyes lit up “Ah, Master Timothy, I was slightly worried on why you’re returning very late. Damian almost ran to you’re school to pick you up.” Alfred turned his head to Conner and smiled “And I see you brought a friend, very well, I shall bring up some snacks in you’re room” Alfred let the two in and quickly scurried to the kitchen. 

 

They made they’re way upstairs. And, they saw Dick walking into his room. Dick was wearing full clothing. Thankfully. And Jason is probably in there and thrashing around. Dick smiled at Tim and said “Oh, Tim! You finally brought a friend, and I thought you’re only friends are us and Bart and Jaime. You know how only having 2 best friends that’s not apart of you’re family is unhealthy in a way right? You need to learn to socia—-“ Dick was cut off, when Tim pushed him back inside before he could lecture him like a mother. “Yes, yes now get back in bed with you’re boyfriend”

 

When Dick was gone Conner raised an eye-brow at him “Should I be concern that you’re eldest brother is sleeping with you’re other eldest brother..?” 

 

Tim blushed a bright red and said “It’s nothing my, brothers are adopted, we’re all adopted actually, but except for Damian..who was Bruce’s biological son..”

 

 

A few hours later they were sitting on Tim’s bedroom floor and papers were scattered everywhere. 

 

Conner was still confuse on how was Krypton an element in the earth? 

 

Then, a sharp knock came from Tim’s door. Tim answered it to see a angry looking Damian. Damian hold out a phone to Tim, “Mr. Kent is calling his son, it’s time for him to get home”Damian hands Conner the phone and Conner sighed “Yea, I’ll be home pa..tell her I’m studying at friends house..Fine, i’m coming home…love you too” Conner ended the call and gave the phone back to Damian, he put everything back in his bag and said, “Thanks for helping Tim, how about I come back tomorrow? I need help with Math” 

 

Tim nodded “Sure, Alfred will lead you to the door” 

 

As Conner left the room. Damian growled “I don’t like the way he looked at you” 

 

Tim chuckled and kissed his baby bat’s cheek, “Yea yea whatever, now get me some snacks will you?”

 

Damian cocked an eyebrow “Just because I hate that boy for using what was mine, I won’t get you’re snacks”

 

Tim eyes widened a bit “Uhm..did you say that I’m you’s?”

 

Damian eyes widened too and he scrambled out of the room. Tim chased his little brother, demanding answers. 

 

“Damian Wayne! Get Back Here Now!”

 

“I’ll like to see you try, Drake!” 

 

The End

 


	6. JayDick: Baby...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Alpha Beta and omega dynamics are the only thing that's keeping me sane these days, so seriously, don't judge me} Dick is having a baby and Jason is in Finland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything

Dick sighed as he lay down on his bed, the black satin sheets were everywhere and he looked like he haven’t slept in days. Which in fact, is true. Dick hasn’t slept due to the fact that Jason has to go to Finland for an important meeting and won’t come back until Wednesday. 

 

Dick rolled on to his side and wrapped his arms around his swollen stomach. His mate just left when it was week before the Baby’s D-Day. Jason promised he’ll be back at Thursday this week, Dick sighed, he hates being alone. After his parent’s death, he fears the idea of being alone. When Bruce adopted him and trained to become Robin, he was never alone. When he became part of the Bat Family, he was never alone, even as Nightwing, there will be someone to accompany him, like Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood or Batman. Dick enjoys Red Hood’s company the most. 

 

Dick just got married last summer with Jason and they have been marry for months now, and they’re already expecting a child. I know, newly weds getting children so fast. Bruce literally mumbled ‘they grew up so fast’ during the wedding and during the announcement of the baby. 

 

Dick remembered the first time Jason kissed him, it was harsh, like really harsh. Jason’s teeth cut Dick’s lip until the corner of Dick’s mouth was bleeding like a gash. But, it was when Jason admitted feelings for Dick and that was 3 years ago. 

 

Dick rolled onto his other side, he can’t stay in one spot for long, because really? It’s just tiring. The baby inside of him kicked like it was reading Dick’s mind and agreeing to it. Dick smiled, he placed a palm on his stomach and whispered “You’re dad’s going to come on you’re birth. Kay little guy? You don’t have to worry about Daddy not being there when you’re born.” The baby kicked again like saying ‘Yay’.

 

Dick fell into a light sleep, and hours past as he slept peacefully, he’s gonna stay in that bed, and let Alfred take care of him, until his Alpha comes home and be with him. And Dick is gonna nag him to a never-ending conversation of leaving him. 

 

But Fate has other plans..

 

Dick sat up quickly and groaned loudly in pain, Alfred and Tim quickly barged in his room, and Dick’s eyes were teary. Alfred quickly contact Jason and Tim tried helping Dick breathe. “Breathe Dick. Breathe” he said.

 

Alfred checked his temperature and cold sweat appeared on the back of his neck. “Master Dick won’t be able to hold on much longer until he goes to Labor and starts crying for his Alpha, get him into the car Master Tim, we’ll have to go to the Hospital immediately” Alfred said sternly and wait for Jason to pick up his phone. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Jason drove his motor-bike towards the building where the Target is in, the meeting didn’t go so well, and Batman told him to capture him and bring him to Bruce. Red Hood implanted bombs just in case this guy was in any alliance with the Gotham’s Most Wanted. 

 

Jason was guilty of going on this trip, but Dick’s job means the world to him and taking away something his Omega cherish, it’s…..well, let’s just establish that Dick won’t take it well, but Dick was pregnant with the baby and Jason needs to get off Bruce’s naughty list.

 

Dick is probably sleeping peacefully or watching sappy movies. But, Jason is still worried for his Omega, what if he gotten sick? What if somebody kidnapped him? What if he’s not eating properly because of Jason’s absence? A million worrying question blasted through his head, but the train of thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone ringing. 

 

Jason stopped his motorbike on the side of the road and answered “Yea, Alfie? Kinda busy here” Jason answered a little bit irritably. Because the faster this mission is done, the faster he gets home to his beloved pregnant Omega.

 

“Well, Master Jason, I came to inform you that the child is coming early, if you please—“ Jason dropped his phone cutting off Alfred.

 

The baby was coming early? How..how…How can he not thought of it?! he’s gonna be father in a few hours and he’s not even there for the baby to see him.

 

He picked up his phone and heard the last few words Alfred said “go left from where you are now, there will a Zeta Tube that could bring you to Mount Justice from there, transport into Gotham, we will meet you in Gotham Central Hospital” And he hung up, Jason could’ve sworn that he heard Dick’s groaning in the background. 

 

The Alpha instincts in him is already roaring to get back to his mate. He shut off his comm link that helped him contact Bruce and he drove left. Full speed he stopped abruptly, recognising the symbol which meant a Zeta Tube was nearby, he ran to the passcode lock and punched the numbers. He ran in the Tube as he was transported to Mount Justice. He got in another Zeta Tube and transport back to the Batcave. 

 

The Alpha took one of the motorbikes Bruce owned and drove to Gotham Central Hospital. When he entered he could already caught the scent of his Omega, he can hear screams and is he cursing in Russian? The Alpha stopped when Tim blocked his path. Jason growled and held the urge to strangle his Replacement. His Omega is calling him, he could practically _hear_ his Omega’s scent calling for him. 

 

Tim stood his ground even when Jason let out a growl that made could’ve made someone piss their pants if they weren’t trained by Bruce Wayne.

 

“Dick is still in early Labor, just wait for another hour and he’ll start screaming you’re name then you go inside, if Dick knows you’re near he’ll relax and it’s gonna take a longer time, just wait till he really needs you there” Tim assured him, Damian came out of the surgery room and Jason raised a eye brow at him, why was the Demon doing in there?

 

“I never understand how you could put up against Grayson, Todd” Damian said and slumped onto one of the couches. Jason raised an eyebrow at Tim and Tim shrugs, he doesn’t know why either. More doctors came rushing in an Dick’s scream was louder. He started screaming nonsense. For half an hour later, no sound came out instead of whimpering. And then, another hour past and Dick started crying again, 30 minutes pasts and Dick started screaming Jason’s name.

 

Tim pushed Jason to the surgery room, and Jason quickly entered the room, he caught sight of Dick, and man, if he wasn’t in pain, he could’ve made any straight Alpha Gay. 

 

Dick whimpered and made grabby motions. Jason made his way to Dick’s side and Dick’s grabbed onto his arm and gripped it as the baby started moving again. Jason almost shout in pain, but he hold it, since right now, Dick is not in the state to have a screaming Alpha. Dick started pleading to the doctor “Please, just let me push, please” he pleaded, and Jason tighten his grip. If the doctors fall for the puppy eyes the child would be harmed. 

 

The doctor shook her head and said calmly “For the last time, Mr. Grayson, the baby is not yet there, just a few more minutes” 

 

To doctors it was minutes, for Jason it _Hours_. Literally, it was hours. 4 more hours past as Dick thrash his arms around, but Dick’s legs remained spread, allowing the doctors to see if the child is coming. 5 minutes past and Dick panted, it made Jason cock tingled. 

 

It was one of those pants that makes an Alpha want their Omega more. Well, Bruce did warn that some sexual triggers would happen during the delivery.

 

Jason’s hand was being crushed and he didn’t even knew that his hand could stand his long without breaking. Dick’s grip was strong. 

 

Finally, the doctor let out a sigh of relief and declared with a tired voice “The baby’s head has came out.”

 

Jason’s eyes lit up and so did Dick’s. Dick started pushing, the first time it was a mute scream and the second time it was a grunt, and then now he keep groaning and the last push? A shrill. Yea, it’s not natural for him to have a baby, this is his first-born, so he can’t control what kind of voices he makes. 

 

A cry was heard and one of the nurses handed Dick the little squirming bundle. The doctor muttered something like “Congratulations it’s a boy” and exited the room, probably exhausted. Jason smiled and saw Dick’s eyes getting teary. Even in the start of their relationship, Jason wasn’t the emotional type. He trained himself to at least keep his emotions to a minimum, such as happiness, sadness, anger and fear. Nothing more, no anxiety, depression or any other mixed feeling. But right now, he could feel happiness bubble up in him and he could himself starting to cry. 

 

Tears fell down for a few seconds before Dick asked “W-what should we name him?”. His voice was exhausted and relief, that the baby he had been carrying for months had finally came out. Jason thought for a moment and suggested “John? After you’re father” 

 

Dick smiled softly and shook his head “That’s sweet but, it’ll be a little bit weird because my middle name is John” 

 

Jason shrugs and thought of another name, maybe Bruce? Since Bruce is very old and sooner or later he’s gonna passed on the cowl and Wayne Enterprises to one of his four sons who are willing to take it. And, Bruce deserves respect, he already explained that raising 4 boys was very expensive. 

 

“Thomas” Dick said simply. Jason raised one eye-brow and stared at the bow in the little blue blanket.

 

“Isn’t Thomas, Bruce’s dad’s name?” Jason asked, a little curious why his husband would choose that name.

 

“How about I name him after you’re—“

“Hey Thomas! I’m you’re dad and he’s you’re mom!”

 

The End.

 


	7. BruDick: How Was I Born?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Judge me all you want, but I have a fetish for Gay Families} In this story, rarely males has the rare gene of being able to bare children, Dick has that trait and he’s Damian’s mom. And Bruce was questioned on how he was born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my idea of men with the rare gene thingy, so I'll add in some of my chapters

Dick carried Damian in his arms as he jumped from one building to another, he didn’t do any back-flips because then little Damian would get dizzy and wake up. Damian got kidnapped this morning and Dick insisted on going, because really first no one messes with his little boy, second Bruce sprained his ankle.

 

            Dick could be cruel, cold and brutal if he wants to, and what he did to those guys who kidnapped Damian was….well, brutal and cold.

 

            Damian mumbled in his sleep, and Dick smiled “Shh, my little darling, you’re with papa now..” he cooed to the sleeping 4 year old. Damian was absolutely adorable. He looked like mini-Bruce, it was cute. When they reached the Bat Cave, Dick took off his mask, and kissed Damian’s head. The child cracked open one eyes and rubbed his other “Papa? Why are you in you’re suit? What happened?” he asked, his other hand gripping the suit and Dick could feel the drool his son left on his shoulder.

 

            Dick smiled “Well, bad people tried to hurt you and papa saved you” Dick simply said. Damian smiled and hugged his parent. Dick brought Damian to the Manor, and Alfred greeted him, it seems like he was panicking before. “Welcome Home, Master Damian and Master Dick, I am glad that you’re safe” Alfred said, before taking Damian to his room.

 

            Dick went into the kitchen and retrieve a cup of tea and he sat one of the chair. Damn it, another headache. When, the kidnappers called Wayne Manor and informed that they kidnapped Bruce’s kid, and they want some cash, Dick went mad could’ve murder the boss, if he wasn’t so used to the non-killing code. Dick was very over-protective, after all, Dick’s first born was Damian, and he swore to protect the child with his life. After Jason’s death, Dick was so so so protective of his brothers and he’s son, let’s just say, overprotective mom x 300.

 

            He felt two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and he could hear the rough, husky voice from behind “I heard what happened to Damian, love, want to share on what you did?” Bruce asked, as he sat beside Dick. Dick smiled at his husband and nods “Sure, I beat the soul out of those jerks, heard that one of them accidentally stabbed themselves. So, don’t blame me when Commissioner Gordon informs you that one of them is dead”

            Dick took another sip and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose “If, things like this ever happen, just make sure that Damian didn’t see or hear what you did to those crooks, cause I don’t want the future heir to be…so brutal” Bruce said, leaving pecks of kisses on Dick’s neck.

 

            Dick shivered and smirked “Oh please, Damian fell asleep, he was aware that you’ll save him, but since he was kidnapped by a Pedophile, I have to make sure that guy is taken care of…real good”

 

            Bruce smiled and said “Damian is probably waiting for me to tuck him in.” He let go of his lover and head upstairs. Dick smirked and called out “See you in bed?”

 

            Bruce smirked and nodded, they had a conversation about giving Damian a baby sibling, since he’s gonna be very lonely. Bruce entered his room, to see Damian talking to Alfred “And then the guys fell down red water all over the place, I was half-awake when papa beat them up.” Damian explained happily to Alfred on how Dick saved him. Alfred’s expression was amusing. Like he’s amused that Damian could explained Dick’s movement with his eye-lids closed.

 

            Bruce rolled his eyes _‘Dick…’_ he thought and he made his way to the side of the bed, “Hey Kiddo, how was you’re day hanging out with Uncle Jason, Uncle Tim and Aunt Barbara?” Bruce asked, as he crouched down near his son, on cue, Alfred left the two of them.

 

            Bruce was still wearing his Batman suit. But, Damian loves the Kevlar suit as much as he loves Dick’s kisses and cuddles. Bruce kissed Damian’s forehead and said “It’s time for bed” he secured the blankets on the bed, so Damian won’t kick it off again and interrupt him and Dick making him a baby sibling.

 

            Damian explained on how they have taken him to the park and how the ducks were crowding Damian and Jason was so worried, he took him away and a geese push him into the pond and Barbara quickly grabbed Damian and was chased by the flock of dust while Tim was being chased by a herd of cats and dogs. Bruce couldn’t help but laugh, like a full-hearted laugh. Only Dick and Damian could make him laugh like this.

 

            When Damian lie down on the bed, he asked to his father “Daddy?”, Bruce crouched down next to his little boy and smiled “Yes, Dami?” Damian sat up a bit and twirled his finger around, “I asked Uncle Jason on how was I born? And he said to ask Aunt Barbara who said that mommies were the one who gives birth to us, and I know for one thing that moms are girls and then I asked that I have two daddies and she became all awkward and told me to ask Uncle Tim and he said it’s hard to explain so that’s why I am asking you now..” Damian said, looking at Bruce with clear blue eyes.

 

            Bruce pinch the bridge of his nose and said “Well, you’ll understand when you’re older, but I’ll explain to you, just for you’re sake” he looked at his son and said “You’re papa, well, he is a boy, and well..he has a special gene trait that is very rare, and he was able to carry you. And that was how you were born”

 

            Damian raised and eye-brow and pouted “You need to explain to me in 2 sentences and Uncle Tim can’t even explain to me with his own mouth”

 

            Bruce chuckled and kissed his forehead, “Goodnight, Baby Bat”

Damian smiled and closed his eyes “Goodnight, Daddy Bat”

 

Bruce left the room and was suddenly tugged by his cape into the room.

 

“Still thinking that Damian should get one sibling?”

 

“Maybe he should get more than that”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I wanna end this drabble thing here, since, well, I want to do another story for another fandom, and don't worry, I'll be back to DC Superheroes until someone has a new story of JayDick and Dickstroke.   
> Anyways, Deathstroke and Nightwing will also end at chapter 7.  
> So, enjoy the last chapter.   
> Sorry very sorry  
> -Flaming Stereo


	8. JayDick: Don't Fucking Die on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {OK, this is the last!}  
> Jason was caught in another explosion in the same warehouse where he endures his first death. And now, Dick was there for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be sad, but now I guess it's a little weird

After the call Jason made, Dick quickly rush down the street using his motorbike, his only thoughts were about Jason and how much Jaybird needs him now.

 

            He quickly sped up, and he jumped down as the motorcycle slipped on slick and slippery oil. He ran to the rubble of the building and he spotted Jason’s body. The brown leather jacket he had was gone and the man laid there, his left eyebrow was bleeding along with his mouth. A gash across his chest and a piece of metal penetrated his intestines. It was a…

_Crowbar_

 

And Dick remembered the warehouse, the same warehouse where Jason was held captive and killed by the Joker. Joker must’ve left the crowbar here. Dick held back tears as he cradled his lover’s head on his lap. He can’t believe it..Jason…he’s gone…again..

 

Dick sat there for what felt like hours and he heard Jason’s voice again “Dickie…?” he asked, his voice hoarse and dying. Dick sniffed and nods “Y-yea? What is it that you need Jaybird?” Dick answers, pleadingly, wishing that a doctor or a medic would come falling out of the sky and save his Jason.

 

            Jason smiled faintly and said “I-I wanted to give you something tonight at dinner, but since my time is almost up..t-take the box in my pocket” Jason shifted his hip a bit and small blue box popped out. Dick quickly opened it and saw a beautiful ring. The ring was probably made of pure diamonds.

 

            Jason smiles as Dick stared at the ring in disbelief. He chuckled painfully and declared “Dug up the motherfucker myself from Africa.” He sighs and watches as the blood from the wound slide down his body. “Well… Dick I’ll probably know you’re answer, but I want to hear you say it..b-before I go..” he struggled to stay alive, “Dick…will you marry me?”

 

            Dick shuddered and let out a sob “Jaybird…yes of course, I will, but we can save you, just hang on! Okay?”

 

But, Jason was not moving, and the only expression he left was…happiness. A smile was spread on his lips as if saying thank you..

 

 The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukercy would be the death of me, I'm telling you


End file.
